1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for a lateral exercise apparatus used for rehabilitation and fitness aerobic training.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lateral exercise or training apparatus is a device that enables an athlete to simulate a side-to-side skating motion while remaining virtually in one location. Speed skaters utilize the stationary exercise apparatus as a training aid to improve physical conditioning and technical form. Every lateral exercise apparatus includes a low frictional surface of sufficient length to allow comfortable side-to-side motion and a stopping mechanism affixed to each end of the surface to terminate the side-to-side motion. Skaters normally practice the side-to-side motion on the low frictional surface in stocking feet. In the alternative, nylon booties can be placed over athletic shoes for use on the low frictional surface.
An example of a rudimentary lateral exercise apparatus typically includes a piece of rigid formica board approximately eight feet long and three feet wide. The surface of the formica board is periodically waxed to provide a low coefficient of friction. Two sections or blocks of wood, referred to as bumpers, are nailed to the top surface at each end of the formica board. The two sections of wood are positioned parallel to one another and orthogonal to the direction of foot movement on each end of the formica board. Each bumper serves to stop the side-to-side skating motion on the surface of the formica board.
During use, the skater positions one foot against the first bumper to exert a force that propels him to the opposite end of the formica board. The exerted force causes the skater to slide to the second bumper located at the opposite end of the board. The other foot intersects the second bumper which serves to terminate the skater's slide. The process is then reversed by positioning the appropriate foot against the second bumper to exert a force that propels the skater back to the first end of the formica board. Continuous repetition of the exercise simulates skating and serves as an inexpensive substitute to hone ones skills.
The simulated skating or sliding motion described above has been shown to be beneficial in both fitness and rehabilitation programs. In particular, this motion has been shown to be excellent for knee joint rehabilitation. Moreover, this motion provides general benefits for all athletes since it improves balance. Further, the skating motion assists in strengthening portions of the human body that are difficult to exercise by more traditional methods such as rowing and cycling. The skating or sliding motion also teaches proper weight shift during lateral movement. This feature not only enhances performance, it also assists in preventing injury. Finally, the skating or sliding motion provides a rigorous aerobic workout which improves conditioning.
The construction of the lateral exercise apparatus employing the rigid formica board has several disadvantages. It is expensive to build and is non-portable which limits the functionality. Further, the construction is not orthopedically correct which can lead to injury to the knee and ankle joints of a user. Also, the rigid formica board requires periodic waxing maintenance to ensure a minimum level of sliding performance and the length of the sliding surface is not adjustable.
It was recognized that a more convenient and functional lateral exercise apparatus was necessary. A solution to some of these problems appeared with the development of several simulated skating exercise devices. Various types of simulated skating exercise devices which are intended to be utilized in athletic training environments have been known in the prior art. By way of example, several forms of such devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,779,862, 4,940,227 and 5,076,571.
The simulated skating exercise devices disclosed by the above-recited U.S. Patents and other devices known in the art teach (a) a low friction, flexible, plastic gliding surface for sliding thereacross, (b) a clamping assembly comprising wooden or metal components attached to the gliding surface with nuts and bolts or screws, and (c) a pair of bumpers comprised of wood, metal or hard plastic having a foot impact angle with the horizontal within the range of 15.degree. to 90.degree..
Several problems exist with the prior art simulated skating exercise devices mentioned above. The low friction, flexible, plastic gliding surface does not remain stationary on the floor surface when the skater applies a force to one of the bumpers. Consequently, the entire lateral exercise device will move across the floor. In models in which the bumpers are held in place by a pressure friction grip, the bumpers also tend to slide across the low friction gliding surface when force is applied to one of the bumpers. In other models, the low friction gliding surface is not easily adjusted or cannot be rolled and thus is not portable.
In the simulated skating exercise devices of the prior art, the bumpers are fashioned from a hard material which, after extended use, can result in bruised or injured feet. In the case of wooden bumpers, the sharp surfaces of the bumpers are hazardous to the feet and the bumper surfaces tend to crack and fail along the grain of the wood. Further, the range of foot impact angles (e.g., angle with the horizontal floor surface) designed in the bumpers can result in foot damage over time. The greater the acute angle, the higher the probability of injury to the foot.
Other problems include non-adjustable bumpers and clamping assemblies which prohibit changing the length of the low friction gliding surface, clamping surfaces that employ screws which penetrate and thus subject the gliding surface to damage, and gliding surfaces having a non-skid material adhered to the bottom side thereof. By adhering a non-skid material to the bottom side, use of the bottom side is eliminated and the longevity of the low friction gliding surface is limited to the life of the top side. Finally, the gliding surface of some prior art simulated skating exercise devices must be treated periodically with a silicon solution to maintain the low friction feature.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improvement in lateral exercising devices which utilizes rigid but resilient bumpers having a very low profile angle with the horizontal to eliminate potential damage to the foot, employs an adjustable bumper and clamping assembly and a double-sided low friction gliding surface, and incorporates a high friction sub-base surface to ensure stationary operation.